For nowadays, it is a global village era, and every one in this society has totally different lifestyle. For example, among the roommates living in the same room in the college, someone might burn midnight oil for preparing examinations, however, some others might need a good sleep since just finishing examinations. Someone may need to attend the first class in the early morning, and have to get up at about 7 am, but other roommates do not have any courses in the morning. Or in a family, the husband and wife sleeping in the same room may go to different work by different time, and thus have totally different work and rest schedule respectively.
Under this situation, because of the thoroughly different lifestyles among people, for people living or sleeping in the same room, a certain level of interference among each other would be inevitably resulted from the different getting up time for every individual one. When the alarm clock set up by others makes a sound, one's sleep would be interfered or interrupted, and vice versa. Such interference due to many people living or sleeping in the same room would make the quality of one's sleeping getting worse.
For conventional alarm clocks, each alarm clock could be set to emit a prompt at only one specific awaking time. Even if it is allowed to set a plurality of awaking time or use a plurality of alarm clock, in the occasions that many people live or sleep in the same room and need to be waken up by different time, these people's sleeping would be interfered by the prompt irrelevant to them, and the sleeping quality would be influenced
It is therefore attempted by the applicant to deal with the above situation encountered in the prior art.